


Unfair

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [59]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: Alfred is desperate to win his date a teddy bear.





	

*ding*

"Dangit!"

*ding*

"Son of a-"

*ding*

"Okay, this game is totally rigged!"

Alfred threw his last ring down with a ferocious growl, thoroughly worked up over the fact that he simply couldn't get any of them to fit nicely over the peg. Every attempt had ended in failure, leaving him frustrated and all but ring-less.

The melodious giggle of his date didn't help to calm him down in the least. Ivan appeared by his side to plant a firm hand on his shoulder, the other holding an ice cream cone Alfred had bought him right before coming to this stand.

"Is not that bad, Alfred." He always loved the way that foreign tongue stumbled over the pronunciation of his name, ad difficulty with the r following directly on the f. "You cannot always win." His warm smile was both reassuring and teasing, mostly the latter.

Alfred stomped his feet, then pointed a finger above them. "But I was gonna win you that bear and have you swoon over the awesomest boyfriend ever!"

Ivan squinted, tilted his head. Quickly licked away some stray drops of vanilla travelling towards his thumb. "Which one?"

"That one!" Alfred stressed, pointing even more insistently. "The big one with the scarf! But you have to get a hundred points for that, and I can't. Fucking. Get it with how rigged this stupid game is!"

Ivan absentmindedly touched the scarf donning his own neck, light violet eyes finally spotting the aforementioned stuffed animal. "Looks more like a rabbit than a bear…" he mused aloud, but Alfred could tell he was touched by the gesture. Which made him even more angry that the rings wouldn't fit.

He even was about to call the manager, sue the whole fair, whatever it took to get that stupid plush that wasn't even that appealing to him anymore (but it was to Ivan, and that was all that counted), when his date looked down, perfectly beaming with glee.

"If you want to give me a gift to cuddle with, we can always put a scarf on you instead."

Alfred paused in his fury, stopped, rewinded. Blinking slowly, he looked up at that stunning image of self-satisfaction, the tall man nodding to himself as if he'd made an ingenious observation.

"Say what now."

The other's expression turned more sly, tongue taking a languid lick of the cone while his free hand playfully ruffled Alfred's hair. "I do not need stuffed animal when I have you."

Alfred had been busy swatting at Ivan's hands when those words entered his mind, made a cosy nest inside his head. Cheeks colouring a deep pink, he huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a plush, and definitely not one you can win at a fair."

He continued to mumble about crazy Russians and their strange ideas even as Ivan reeled him in, eyes hooded and smile secretive. " _You_ are my teddy bear. So deal with it, Amerikanski."

Alfred completely forgot about the last ring, now fully occupied by proving his ridiculous (yet adorable) boyfriend wrong.


End file.
